A Night In
by Jaina Solo1
Summary: A corny lil' fic, devoted to my favorite couple Wedge and Iella! After a dinner date, Iella asks Wedge in for a cup of caf so they can get to know each other better.


Title: A Night In  
  
Characters: Wedge and Iella (my all-time favorite Star Wars couple!!!)  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be safe.  
  
Blurb: Heh, this was written by me like I dunno-two years ago or something. Anyway, back when I was waaaaay too embarrassed to write anything over PG-13 (little did I know I'd become a huge PWP fan and go on to write several of my own, heh). So anyway, I got the idea from a part in [I think] Wraith Squadron, when the squadron's on leave, and Wedge plans to go out with Iella ("We're on leave, remember? So leave!" Yah, that part. I don't think that part took place on Coruscant, but that's where this story takes place, just to let you know. This was also before I happened to read Starfighters of Adumar, so little did I know that all my deepest wishes that Wedge and Iella would get together would actually come true. Wedge and Iella have gone on their date, and it picks up when she asks him in for a cup of caf. And like I said, the writing is a little more amateurish because I wrote it so long ago, but I figured I should probably get some more of my stories out here. Trust me, hopefully more Wedge/Iella to come, along with definitely a Jaina/Jag fic, and, well, whatever else you guys want. I'm kinda into Wedge/Luke and Wedge/Wes slash, but none of the stories I've written I've been satisfied with.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, of course, except in my dreams and those are so few and far between cause I HARDLY SLEEP ANYMORE (go to Ibscrewed.com and then you will understand my predicament). But yah, they belong to the Flannel One whom I hail daily. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Wedge heard the door close behind him, and Iella's voice echoed the word "lights." Illumination filled the room, revealing a small apartment.  
  
"It's not very big," she said, stepping ahead of Wedge and hanging up her glistening shawl. "But it was only me and Diric. We never really had the need for a larger place."  
  
Wedge cringed slightly with regret. Diric, who had been Iella's husband, had died not even a year ago. Even worse, he had been killed by Iella herself in an assassination attempt.  
  
But here he was, still hopeful to be apart of her life. He felt like a heel. You're an idiot, you know that, Wedge?  
  
He shifted uncomfortably in his white evening suit. Trying to change the subject, he glanced out through the large viewport centered in one of the walls. "Beautiful view," he offered.  
  
Iella smiled from the kitchen. "I'm so far up, it makes me feel superior to everyone. Especially because I have to go to work kissing a lot of people's toes."  
  
Wedge laughed. "Join the crowd." It was true-there were several people in New Republic Military whom Wedge didn't particularly care for. Of course, what he cared for didn't matter in their eyes, so Wedge was somewhat stuck to toe kissing.  
  
Iella started the caf. "Take a seat, Wedge, don't look so uncomfortable. If you'd like, you can take your jacket off."  
  
Wedge walked over to a couch near the heating panel, his eyes searching the small apartment. "No, it's fine. I don't want to overstay my welcome. I'll just stay for a cup of caf."  
  
  
  
Three hours and seven cups of caf later, Wedge finally stood to leave. It was a little past midnight, although both Wedge and Iella were wide-awake and full of caffeine.  
  
They had talked non-stop since Wedge sat down. He was surprised to find that he and Iella had many things in common, which made him even more naturally high by the time he got up to leave.  
  
Once Wedge got to the door, he turned around to look at her one last time. Although he found her incredibly striking, their long conversation revealed her to have an extraordinary personality and a wicked sense of humor. She was truly beautiful, inside and out, and Wedge gave her a smile equally genuine. He took his hand in hers, and kissed it gently. "Thank you for a wonderful night," he whispered. He dropped her hand and headed out the open door.  
  
However, Iella's hand was still locked to Wedge's. He turned to look at her, though her eyes wouldn't meet his. His face wore a questioning glance. "Iella? You alright?"  
  
She brought her face up to look at him. "Yeah, I'm sorry." She dropped his hand.  
  
He stepped back through the door. "You sure you're okay?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Wedge took a step closer. "What's wrong, Iella?"  
  
Iella walked over to the couch next to the heating panel. "It's really nothing. It's just," she tried, looking for words. "I mean, ever since Diric died, it's been really hard."  
  
Wedge turned pale. He knew, knew, he shouldn't be here. It's too soon. What made me think I could waltz into her life, so quickly? You really are a heel, Wedge.  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up at him, her green eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm sorry," he started. "I know I really shouldn't be here."  
  
She put one finger to his lips. "No, Wedge, you should be here. I invited you, meaning I wanted your company. I had a great time, I really did." She gave him a small smile, but it quickly turned back to a grimace. "I'm sorry if I kept you. I'm just." She sighed, pondering on how to finish.  
  
Her eyes flickered from his to the floor. "I'm just lonely."  
  
"Lonely?"  
  
"Lonely. I mean, sometimes I feel like if I ever dated again, I'd be betraying Diric.  
  
"But Diric's dead. And I'm not going to let his death burn the last remains of my happiness." She looked back up to Wedge. "But I'm not happy. I'm lonely. This whole apartment," she motioned around the room, "it gets lonesome when there's no one else around."  
  
Wedge knelt down in front of Iella. "You know, there's always someone who would love to keep you company. Corran is always willing to spend time with you, any one of the Rogues," his voice became small. "Me."  
  
Iella smiled. "Thank you, Wedge." She ran a hand along the roughness of his cheek. "It's not that I wouldn't want to come to you, but I mean, you're a commander, and the Rogues and Wraiths are always occupying your time. I'd hate to mess things up."  
  
Wedge enclosed his hand over hers. "Anyone of us are more than willing to make time for you." He looked down, sheepishly. "I'd like to make more time for you."  
  
Iella brought his head up to look at her. Her eyes were no longer tear-brimmed, but full of happiness and joy. She leaned it closer to him, and kissed him gently.  
  
It had really been just a brushing of their lips, but in those moments he felt her close to him, Wedge prayed with all of his might it would last forever. It didn't, to his dismay, but when Iella broke away from him, she stood and rubbed her hand against his white jacket. Wedge watched with curiosity as she began unbuttoning it. Underneath the jacket, he wore a black short-sleeved shirt, which was neatly tucked into his white slacks.  
  
Of course, it didn't stay tucked for long.  
  
Wedge's heart began to race, and he found himself blushing furiously. He couldn't remember the last time he was undressed in front of a woman before; in the past, during the Rebellion and with the Rogues and Wraiths, it was living, eating, showering and dressing with men. Iella smiled at his red cheeks; they became even redder.  
  
But before he had the chance to put his shirt and jacket back on and leave out of modesty, Iella turned her back towards Wedge. She slipped off her shoes, unzipped her dress, and let it pool to the floor.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Mwahahaha. And the rest is, well, up to you. Like I said, this was when I was actually embarressed by the phrase "NC-17". Hahaha, I was so naïve. Oh, but go ahead and review please-I love praise, and I love constructive criticism even more (if it helps me be a better writer, I'm all for it), but I am a little sensitive, so if you don't have anything good to say, don't say it, or write me an e-mail or something. 


End file.
